


Stand Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been spending less and less time together as the weeks have passed, and Kendall lives for the time he can spend with Dustin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Forever

The crowd of people littering the basement of Kendall’s house has finally left, except for Dustin. He’s sitting with Kendall’s acoustic guitar in his lap, strumming leisurely between sips of beer.

Kendall likes to watch Dustin in those moments; Dustin is so relaxed and at ease, not a care in the world. They’ve been spending less and less time together as the weeks have passed, and Kendall lives for the time he can spend with Dustin.

He steps up to Dustin, carefully pulling the guitar away from him and climbing into his lap. Dustin has the bottle of beer pressed to his lips and Kendall takes it from him, putting it on the coffee table beside the sofa.

“Everyone’s finally gone,” he says, grasping Dustin’s hands and placing them on his hips.

“So they are,” Dustin replies, working his hands under the fabric of Kendall’s plaid button-up.

Kendall huffs in mock irritation and Dustin can’t help but roll his eyes as he closes the distance, pressing his lips to Kendall’s.

Kendall can taste the thick taste of beer on Dustin’s tongue as Dustin licks into his mouth and he finds himself chasing the taste, sliding his tongue along Dustin’s, biting back a moan as Dustin’s hand moves over his stomach.

Dustin pulls his lips from Kendall’s, grazing his teeth along Kendall’s jaw to his pulse point, fastening his lips to the skin and sucking harshly. Dustin loves the sounds Kendall makes, breathy drawn out whimpers every time he swipes his tongue over the area of skin.

He trails his lips down Kendall’s throat over to his adam’s apple, licking over the protrusion as Kendall swallows rapidly against his tongue.

When he pulls back, Kendall’s pupils are blown wide, lips kiss swollen and so perfectly red he can’t resist trapping Kendall’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging lightly before releasing it, swiping his tongue over the slight indents he left.

Kendall’s rolling his hips down, looking for something, anything, a stream of, “fuck, Dustin, come on,” falling from his lips.

Dustin moves his hands from Kendall’s stomach to the buttons of his shirt, popping each one open with skilled fingers before Kendall takes over and pulls off the offending garment. Dustin removes the white t-shirt Kendall’s wearing, throwing it over the sofa before changing their position, flipping them so Kendall’s laying flat on the sofa.

He takes his time, running his hands over the exposed skin before leaning down and trailing his lips to the waistband of Kendall’s jeans. He wastes no time in unfastening the button and sliding down the zipper, slipping his hand into the material and pressing it against Kendall’s dick.

Kendall bucks up into the touch, eager for more, only to find Dustin pulling his hand back. He lets out a disapproving whimper, but Dustin shushes him quickly as he pulls down his jeans and boxers.

Kendall really loves Dustin’s mouth, loves it even more when Dustin wraps his lips around the tip of his cock and swallows him down, tongue licking perfectly along the throbbing vein on the underside.

Dustin’s learned to take Kendall thrusting up into his mouth, enjoys it, even. He loves the way his throat feels sore and wrecked, knowing it’s from Kendall fucking his mouth with reckless abandon. He loves the way Kendall tugs at his hair, the pain quickly fading to sparks of pleasure shooting through him.

Kendall pushes at Dustin’s shoulder, says, “Stop, stop. Gonna come if you don’t stop.”

Dustin swirls his tongue around the tip, licking away the drops of pre-come that have pooled there before pulling back and tugging his shirt over his head.

Kendall sits up and helps Dustin remove his pants and boxers, his hand wrapping around Dustin’s cock the moment it springs free. There’s pre-come dripping down the side, and Kendall really wants to lick it away, but he can’t, not with Dustin pushing him back down and fitting their bodies together, their cocks lined up perfectly.

Dustin throws Kendall’s leg over his hip, rolling his hips down as he smashes their lips together. Kendall moans into his mouth, thrusting up and Dustin pulls his hips back. Their cocks slide together, all white hot friction eased by copious amounts of pre-come they’re both leaking.

There are beads of sweat trickling down Dustin’s back, and Kendall’s grip keeps sliding, and he’s growing frustrated. He’s right there, teetering on the edge and he just needs that little push before he’s falling.

He finds it in Dustin digging the blunt tips of his fingernails into his thigh as he moves his hips faster and harder, and he loses it completely when Dustin bites hard at his shoulder. He comes over his stomach as Dustin continues rutting against him and it’s almost too much, but then Dustin is coming, too, gripping his thigh tighter as he spills between them.

He’s sure he’ll have numerous bruises later, but he secretly loves it when Dustin marks him. He likes pressing his fingers into the bruises and remembering how they got there.

It’s him and Dustin, and there’s nothing he doesn’t love about it.


End file.
